<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Live by sadngay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660086">To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/pseuds/sadngay'>sadngay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - Fandom, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Sweet, Useless Lesbians, basically i love jeanine and need more content so heres this, yeah lets pretend jeanine isnt dead bc i love her too much for that k? k.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/pseuds/sadngay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Jeanine did not die and was just left in a cell till everything was over. The story starts when she's sentenced to house arrest with my original character, Vianne Woods, as the guard living with her. So read this if you would like to see Jeanine falling in love with a wild, funny dauntless girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeanine Matthews/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! ive been in love with jeanine for so long and i started writing this year so i decided id make some content for that adorable erudite :). This idea just popped up and a v nice person commented on my tumblr post about it and encouraged me to do it so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankly, Agent Vianne Woods never asked for this. After the fighting she honestly just wanted to relax, go out with her friends and get back to normal. But well, when your boss says that you’re the only one available for an assignment, you do it. </p><p>After the dust had settled and non-emergency matters were brought up the council had no clue just what to do with a certain former faction leader. Jeanine had been in a cell since her capture but they couldn't figure out what to do next, letting her out wasn't an option as it wouldn't go over very well with the people of Chicago but neither was killing her since her motivations at least were in the right place. So their conclusion was to place her on house arrest in a secured apartment, with a guard of course. </p><p>And here's where Agent Woods comes in. Vianne had come to her boss’ office and he informed her that she was the only agent left who both didn't have another assignment and who didn't want to murder Jeanine for her actions. Therefore he had decided that she was to be assigned as the guard that would live with the Erudite and make sure there were no escape or revenge attempts from her. </p><p>Initially she’d been shocked but gotten over it fast. Vianne has been Dauntless since birth which means shed learned to adapt to any situation and make the best of it. She didn’t know much about Jeanine Matthews besides the fact that the woman had the highest IQ in a faction of the smartest people around, so at least she’d have some intellectual conversation, Vianne reasoned. </p><p>A week later, she was settling into the apartment she’d be sharing with the woman she was on her way to pick up. She rode the elevator up to the top of the building where Jeanine's cell was and walked up to the guards desk. </p><p>“Hi there, my name is Agent Woods and I'm here for Jeanine Matthew's transfer, I have the paperwork right here.” </p><p>The guard looked over the papers and looked up at her with humorous shock as he made the connection, “Ah so you’re the unlucky girl huh? No clue how you’ll be able to stand her, she's more of a computer than a human-” he laughed-  “But anyway, your papers check out so you’re free to collect the prisoner, unless you wanna make a break for it,  good luck Agent” he said as he waved her through to the cell.</p><p>She can't possibly be that bad can she? Thought Vianne as she decided to ignore the guards words and walked into the cell, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“Hello Ms. Matthews, my name is Agent Vianne Woods. I'm sure you’ve been told where we're going so please get your things.” Vianne said to her with a quick smile as she took in the cell surroundings, frowning to herself at how small and drab the room was.</p><p>“Agent Woods, well hello. No, I was not informed about going anywhere, what is this?” She paused, “I see, have those council members finally gotten the courage to kill me?” Jeanine questioned as she stood from her bed. </p><p> “Ms. Matthews you aren’t being killed just co-” Vianne started before she was cut off by the other woman.</p><p>“Well i'm not making it easy for you” Vianne heard her say before she saw Jeanine try to run up and hit her with the book she had been holding. A good attempt, she thought to herself, but not very effective against a Dauntless agent. </p><p>Vianne caught Jeanine's arms as she swung at her and flipped them around, pinning Jeanine to the wall by her wrists. “As I was saying, you are not being executed and if you would refrain from trying to hit me again then I can explain to you why I am here. Alright?” </p><p>“Oh.” Jeanine breathed as she relaxed in the redhead’s arms. “What are you here for then? I don’t exactly get many visitors.” She said coldly as she pretended she didn’t miss the first human contact she’d had in months when Vianne released her and stepped back. </p><p>“The council has finally made a decision on your case, you are being transferred to house arrest in a secured apartment with a guard. And I am here because I’m the guard assigned to you. So congratulations roomie I’ll be taking you to our apartment right now.” She smirked down at the shorter woman who stared up at her with shock in her eyes.</p><p>“Roomie- you mean roommate? I’m being released from here?” Vianne could see a flash of hope on Jeanine's face as she processed her words. </p><p>“Yes Ms. Matthews I mean roommate” Vianne laughed, “And yes, you are being released so pack up whatever you want to take with you.” As she watched Jeanine slip past her with a tentative smile and gather her books, Vianne decided that she can very well make the best of this, Jeanine had a spark hidden under the controlled facade that she saw when they ‘fought’ that told Vianne they’d get on well, and the fact that the woman was quite, ah, attractive certainly didn't hurt. </p><p>They left the cell and made their way outside. As Vianne held the door of the side exit for her, she saw Jeanine step outside, wince and step backwards with a hand over her eyes. </p><p>“Excuse me- one second, I haven't been outside in almost a month.” When her eyes adjusted she came out and Vianne led her to the car and drove to their new apartment. Vianne came around to open the car door and propped her elbow on it as she held out a hand to Jeanine, “Were here! Let’s go upstairs. I'll show you around.” Jeanine took her hand and let her help her out of the car, leaving their hands together for a moment longer than really needed. They went up in the elevator which opened to a small room with a door that Vianne unlocked with a code and a thumbprint scan. </p><p>“Alright, come on in” She said as she pulled open the door and grabbed Jeanine's bag for her. “Let me give you a tour, we have the whole floor to ourselves.” She grinned at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freedom of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy sorry it’s been a while i’ve been working on my other fics but here’s an update while i start working on the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Vianne led her through the apartment, the woman chatting as she pointed things out. To the right of the door was their kitchen with black wood cabinets and white marble countertops lining the wall starting from the door and wrapping around and out to create an open kitchen nook. Past that was the living area with a couch against the wall of Viannes room, facing the television against the wall of Jeanine’s. Two velvet armchairs stood between the couch and wall one of which had its back to the floor to ceiling window with a glass door leading to the balcony. </p><p>Vianne turned away from the living room, about to show Jeanine to her room when she saw the other woman walking out on the balcony. Curious, she followed her out, dropping her bags on the couch. She paused as she slid the door closed behind her, watching Jeanine stand with her hands on the railing watching the busy city. </p><p>“It’s nice out here isn’t it?” Vianne said as came up to stand next to her, breaking the silence. </p><p>Jeanine turned her head to the woman,”Yes,” She hummed “Yes it is. I don’t think I ever appreciated the wind and the view as much as I do now.” “I suppose that’s what prison does isn’t it” She added with a huff. </p><p>Laughing lightly at her comment, Vianne responded, “I get what you mean, living underground in Dauntless had a serious lack of both of those. Oh and if you like the view you’ll love your bedroom, the window faces the same way.”</p><p>“Well, lead the way then Agent Woods” Jeanine said, tilting her head, mouth quirked up in a half smile. </p><p>There was a brief moment where the lights of the city at night caught on the blondes face perfectly as she tilted her head, and Vianne imagined those words in another context…</p><p>But moving from that, Vianne agreed and then mentioned as they came inside, “By the way, you don’t have to call me Agent Woods you know? We’re living together so just call me Vianne, or Vi if you like.” </p><p>“Alright then Vianne, and, call me Jeanine.” She smiled at her as she replied, after pausing and thinking while closing the balcony. </p><p>Leaving Jeanine to settle into her room with a “Get me when you're done, we’ll make dinner” Vianne left to her room and wrote her boss an email confirming Jeanine's transfer went smoothly and she hadn’t escaped.</p><p>When Jeanine knocked on her door the women moved to the kitchen and Vianne showed her where everything was in the cupboards. They decided on spaghetti due to, according to Jeanine, the ‘criminal lack of variety’ in the kitchen that Vianne promised to fix when she took her shopping. </p><p>As they finish eating, Vianne looks up at her “By the way, I have a surprise for you” She says with a grin </p><p>“Oh? What is it then?” Jeanine said </p><p>“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you would it?” She replied teasingly </p><p>“Surprises are illogical” Jeanine grumbled back, a half smile playing on her lips. </p><p>“Illogical or not I promise you’ll like it, come with me” She said, grabbing her hand and dragging her lightly across the apartment. </p><p>Vianne led her through the door and the excitement on her face damn near melted Jeanine's heart, something she hasn't felt in years and was trying (not very successfully) to not feel again. </p><p>“Well, what do you think?” </p><p>That snapped Jeanine out of her thoughts and she took in what the other woman was so excited to show her. </p><p>“Oh!” She gasped, a full smile finally blooming on her face. “It's wonderful! Almost as good as the one I had in my house before all this” She said shaking her head lightly as she started walking around the huge library taking in the walls covered in floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and exploring between the shelves in the middle of the room. </p><p>The library really was gorgeous and maybe even better than her own, she admitted in her head. “Did the apartment come with this? I don’t believe libraries are a part of the usual Dauntless housing?” She questioned when Vianne caught up with her at the shelf she was analyzing. </p><p>“Well no, not really I think this room was supposed to be a gym but our building has one anyway so I decided to make it a library, figured it would make you feel more at home too, the fact that you’re smart is one of the only things they told me about you.” She shrugged before continuing. “Either way, I’ve always loved books and I figured I’d like having a library too..” </p><p>That took Jeanine by surprise, both because she assumed the people in her faction were the only ones truly passionate about literature and because the woman had thought about something as trivial as whether she felt at home. “It- it really does, I had missed having my pick of material in my cell. The guards had frankly horrible taste in literature, that is when they bother to listen to my requests for books in the first place” She said, rolling her eyes at the memory. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that here, I left some shelves empty on the side in case you want to add any more books you like. There's plenty of room left because I may have gone a bit- ah, overboard when building in here. I tend to fill up shelves faster than I can get them so we’re gonna have to do some book shopping soon”  </p><p>Vianne showed her around the rest of the room, pointing out her favorite books when they came upon them and explaining how the room was organized. When they walked around the final shelf at the back, they came to, in Vianne’s opinion, the best part of the apartment. </p><p>Two more armchairs and a beanbag stood in the corner, next to a reading table with two chairs around it and a lamp that cast a soft glow on the nook. </p><p>Turning to Jeanine, who was smiling freely now, Vianne said with a laugh, “So? Was the surprise worth bearing the illogical?” </p><p>“Fine, fine I can admit it, just this once being illogical is acceptable. She replied sarcastically, “Really though, I love it, I believe this may be the kindest thing anyone’s done for me in a very long time” She ended with a hum. </p><p>Privately, Vianne had already started thinking of more things she could do to keep that soft smile on the usually cold woman’s face. </p><p>But sensing Jeanine's discomfort at the show of emotion from her fidgeting hands, she chose to move on for the moment and guided her over to sit in the matching chairs. </p><p>“So there’s some things we have to do soon but they can wait a few days if you want to relax?”</p><p>“Relax? Why should I do that i’ve been wasting time for weeks already” She huffed</p><p>“Wasting time huh, I wonder what you could be planning, another takeover? Her teasing grin not fading at the half hearted glare thrown her way- “Nah don’t worry I don’t think you’re up to anything” </p><p>“So quick to dismiss?” The blonde shot back, quirking her eyebrow “Who’s to say I don’t have some diabolical plans in the making right now?”</p><p>“Uh- I’m to say because for one there isn’t much you can do at the moment and two because I think you're much too smart to tell me you have a plan if you actually had a plan” </p><p>Judging by the non committal sniff and the wave of her hand, Jeanine had accepted the argument and Vianne continued. </p><p>“First things first we need to get you some clothes, and apparently grocery shopping too” </p><p>“As for that, since you said we I assume that means I’m coming with you? Am I even allowed outside?”</p><p>“Yeah totally Jeanine, even though the council suggested you stay inside they did technically say you were allowed out if I was with you and they didn’t mention any limits so i’m taking that as an invitation to whatever we want” </p><p>“Their own fault then, if it’s up to us then let’s go tomorrow.” </p><p>With their plans made, the conversation shifted back to the room around them and the books lining the shelves as they talked for a few more hours before going their separate ways to sleep for the first time in their new home</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soo heres the first chapter, the girls have met and the next chapter will be out as soon as i have time to write more &lt;3 thank you for reading this and leave a comment if you want i love them :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>